


Bruises on My Wrist

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Burns, CCPD, Crime Family, F/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Flash and CCPD are working together to flush out a new crime family in Central City, but have to work with Captain Cold and his Rogues out of necessity. Caitlin never dreamed she would jump over a railing to save pyromaniac, Mick Rory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises on My Wrist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bealeciphers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealeciphers/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Bruises on My Wrist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245341) by [carteredaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carteredaf/pseuds/carteredaf)



“Barry, be careful!” Caitlin yelled from behind the parked S.T.A.R Labs van. She and Cisco were being covered by Joe and Eddie as they worked from their tablets to safely give orders to Barry and the Captain Cold’s team. She heard Cisco speaking about coordinates over the comm as Barry sped by. She heard Mick Rory’s roars as he fired his heat gun crazily. 

Caitlin never thought they’d be working with Snart’s Rogues again, but apparently this mission was a necessity for CCPD to take down another crime family that the Rogue’s also happened to have a grudge with. She looked down at her tablet to find each of their participants, and provided Snart with the information he needed for them to move forward. Caitlin moved to look over the hood of the car but squeaked and moved back into hiding as soon as some bullets grazed the hood. 

The plan was going perfectly. They had caught the crime family on the second floor of their gargantuan warehouse. They fell perfectly into the trap but there was always the thing about numbers. Plus, CCPD wanted to keep killing to a minimum which meant Barry had to work harder in order to prevent the Rogues from doing anything not according to plan. 

“Barry, update!” Caitlin said into the comm as the gun shots increased. Eddie and Joe ducked behind the van to reload their guns and rejoined the fight. 

“Snart and I are farther up! Looking for the leader!” Barry yelled into the comm. 

Caitlin heard muffled grunts as Barry ran into the many men running through the building to defend their leader. 

“Snart, Lisa’s not responding.” Cisco said into the comm. 

They heard the whirring of the cold gun a few times before they heard Len’s gruff voice over the comm, yelling Lisa’s name. 

The comm went quiet for a few seconds before Lisa responded. “Sorry, Lenny, just a couple rough members.” she said slightly out of breath before the whirring of the gold gun come over the comm. 

Caitlin heard Mick Rory’s roaring and grunts as heat filled the room. Caitlin looked down at her tablet to see that he was surrounded. He was being backed into a railing that would more than likely result in his death if thrown over. She peered through the windows of the van to find Mick the only one on this floor. She glanced at Joe and Eddie to see them in a stand off with other members carrying weapons. She quickly set down her tablet before looking over the hood of the car again. The people shooting at them had moved on to find Barry and Cold. 

“Caitlin?” she heard Cisco’s voice as she took off at a run. 

She was able to keep ahead of their line of fire before they gave up. She heard Joe and eddie yelling for her which distracted a few heading over to Heatwave. He was growling and roaring at the men, trying to intimidate them but they didn’t stand down as he was cornered. Caitlin picked up a fallen gun and shot randomly, hoping some would hit. She didn’t stop running until she collided with the 3 men left trying to take on Heatwave. 

What Caitlin hadn’t factored in was that the force would not only knock the men over, but that she would collide with Mick Rory as well and send them both as well as the other men over the rail. She heard the 3 men as they screamed and hit the ground hard, dead. But she hurried to grab Mick’s wrist and held onto the railing with as much strength as she could. 

Mick and Caitlin hung there for a few seconds as Caitlin caught up with her reflex. She looked down to find Mick looking down at the bloody mess on the floor below them. She gulped and gripped both Mick and the railing tighter. Mick felt the pressure on his arm and looked up at her. His big hand closed around her small wrist in order to anchor him to her.. 

“Cisco!” she cried as her hand started slipping. “Cisco, I’m slipping!” 

“We can’t get to you Caitlin! There’s too many!” Cisco yelled. 

She heard a yelp. “Are you okay!” 

“Yeah, just almost got clipped!” Cisco yelled back. 

Caitlin whined a bit as she looked back down to Mick Rory. “Okay,” she whispered. “Caitlin you can do this. Just focus.” 

Caitlin closed her eyes tightly as tried to lift herself. She felt her arm straining under the weight of herself and Mick, and she berated him in her head for being so heavy for a split second before trying to focus again. She managed to pull the up ever so slightly that her feet would touch the wall that made the 2nd floor. She kicked off from the wall and managed to wrap her arm around the bottom of the railing so her elbow joint now held them up. 

She winced in pain when their whole weight just dropped on it, but tried to keep in her cries and breathe. 

The whole time Mick just stared. He couldn’t help her efforts, but this woman intrigued him. The last time they met, he threatened to burn her.Yet, her she is pushing her small body to save him when she could easily let him go to save herself. His hand gripped her wrist tighter and she let out a shuddered breath of pain. He looked down to his other hand to see a burn running around his wrist due to the heat gun when Caitlin had pushed him.

They’d been hanging there for a few minutes and caitlin knew there’d be some dark purple bruises around her elbow and her wrist tomorrow. If she even lived to reach tomorrow. She wrapped her elbow joint tighter around the metal pole in revelation. The metal dug into her skin harshly and she could feel the pinpricks of on her arm. She just hoped she wasn’t bleeding. 

“Woman.” Caitlin jumped at Heatwave’s deep, gruff voice. “Just let me go.”

“No!” Caitlin ground out between clenched teeth.

“You can’t possibly pull both of us up!” he growled. 

“I don’t care!” Caitlin yelled back as she breathed through the pain in her left wrist and right arm joint. 

She gasped when she felt Mick Rory loosening his grip on her wrist. 

“Don’t you dare!” she growled, reminiscent of Mick’s own roar.

She clutched his arm tighter, but made a strained sound. She could feel her left arm socket popping. She could feel the both of them swinging slightly and bit her lip as the skin at her elbow joint was rubbed raw. 

“Barry’s almost here, Caitlin!” Cisco yelled as gunshots got louder. 

Mick stared in awe at the woman holding him up. She was in extreme pain and yet she still was motivated enough to keep him from meeting with death. He thought about attempting to let go her hand again, but thought against it. She was working hard to keep him alive, so he might as well embrace it. It’s not everyday that someone in this line of business actually wants to save your life. So, mick gripped tighter. It’d probably leave huge bruises on this woman’s arm, but if she was willing to risk herself then he wouldn’t say no.

Caitlin breathed out a big breath and looked down at Mick with a relieved smile. She did not want to be responsible for anything that happened. If they fell, even if he was a villain, they’d fall together. She look to her joint to find blood starting to pool and she moved to change her position slightly. She hissed when it opened her wound a bit more, but the position was only slightly more comfortable. 

It’d been about 10 minutes and she was starting to get tired. Her body was going numb and she didn’t know if she could grip Heatwave’s arm anymore. He hand slipped but she jolted her body awake to grip it again. She hear Heatwave grunt as his head slammed into the bottom of the flooring they were hanging from.

She listened as more gunshots rang, but this time they were closer. A man looked over the railing to Heatwave. He smirked at Caitlin before stomping his dress shoes onto her hand. She screamed in pain as the man took aim, but she gripped the rail as tight as possible.. He was aiming at Mick with his gun. Caitlin screamed as the shot rang through the building, but all she felt was a painful jerk as Mick was able to narrowly miss the shot by swinging away. Caitlin felt her shoulder joint roll, but was glad she wasn’t carrying dead weight. The laughed darkly and aimed for her. She heard Heatwave growl to leave her alone as she squeezed her eyes shut. 

She heard the man’s grunt as he head rang against the railing and was then pulled up by Leonard Snart and Barry Allen. As soon as she and Heatwave were touching solid floor she jumped into Barry’s arms in thanks. A few tears left her eyes as Barry flashed her over to behind the truck.. Joe and Cisco had reprimanded her, but was glad she and Mick were safe. Barry and Cisco moved to pack up the van and handcuff all the men as Eddie called CCPD. 

They climbed into the back with Cisco driving. Caitlin sat next to Barry with a blanket over her form. She looked up to find Mick Rory staring at her as Lisa fussed over his burns. She met his eyes for a split second before looking away. They reached S.T.A.R Labs shortly after, and they all exited the van and headed inside. Cisco was able to do basic first aide on Lisa, Len, and barry as Caitlin hurried to tend to her own wounds. 

She peeled off her blouse that now had blood stains on the sleeve edge. She winced slightly, but breathed through it. She picked up the antiseptic before pouring it over her elbow joint in the sink. She hissed at the burning sensation, but was soon able to wrap the wound. She stretched her joints a bit and she gasped a bit at the soreness, but overall she was fine. She’d just be extra sore the next day, and have some good looking dark purple blotches on her arms. She could already see them forming. She opened a drawer and took out an extra S.T.A.R Labs sweatshirt. She was about to pull it over her head when she heard a knocking on the open door. She rushed to pull on the rest of the shirt as she turned and came face to face with Mick Rory leaning against the doorway. 

“Sorry about that.” he said gruffly. “The kid just sent me over here. I never meant to see anything.”

“It’s- it’s fine. Did you need something?” Caitlin asked. 

Mick just twisted his burned wrist. “Ramon said I should get this treated. Snart agreed.”

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. “I thought burns showed your true self.” 

Mick let out a short laugh as he looked Caitlin over. “Well, at least someone didn’t need to be burned to show their true self today.” 

Caitlin paused before her face melted into a small smile. “Come on.” she gestured. “Let me look at that.” 

Mick walked in and took a seat in a chair next to the sink. Caitlin pushed her sleeves up before turning to wash her hands thoroughly. Mick noticed the dark purple bruises in the shape of his hand print around her wrist and cleared his throat. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“Huh?” Caitlin asked before she followed his gaze to her wrist. “Oh! Umm. A little, but not much.” 

Mick grunted and nodded. 

Caitlin took out her supplies and moved to take a look at Mick’s burn. “It could be worse, but it’s not as bad as those.” she said gesturing to his burned up arms. 

She cleaned and wrapped it. “Just don’t do anything reckless for the next few days. The pain should go away soon too.” 

Mick nodded. He rolled his sleeve down to cover the wrappings on his wrist. before Caitlin could pull away, he had stroked her face ever so lightly. Her eyes widened slightly but she calmed herself. 

“Thank you.” 

Caitlin nodded. “No- no problem.” 

Mick nodded to her once more in recognition before standing and leaving the room in silence. 

Caitlin watched him leave, thinking about how interesting a man like Mick Rory was. She realized he was more than just the pyromaniac he let on, but she hoped they’d come across each other again soon. She wouldn’t mind getting to know him some more. He reminded her of Ronnie.


End file.
